


Unplanned

by Aeris444



Series: Cupids [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Cupid Gwaine needs to find who's Percival's soulmate.





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Follows [Cupids rankings](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1160240.html)

When facing a high ranked target, any cupid at to spend some time following it in order to identify his soul mate and shoot his love-arrow at the right person. In the case of a normal target, it was quite easy. The soul mate was already identified and it was often someone in close circle to the target. 

  


For the S ranked ones, the first mission of the cupid was to learn more about his target in order to be able to identify his soul-mate, that’s why Gwaine was currently fluttering around above a primary school. 

  


His target, Percival Knight, was working there as a teacher. The workplace was one of the most common place to meet the love of your life so Gwaine had decided to start here. It was his second week of mission already. He had spent the first one following Percival closely in order to learn his schedule and habits. Percival seemed quite a normal guy. He went to work every morning by bus, always smiling and with a gentle word for all the people he saw. He worked from 7.30 AM to 4PM, had a thing with the kids who always obeyed him, seemed to get along quite well with his colleagues. After work, he went to the gym for an hour before going back home. He seemed like he wasn’t able to cook as he always opted for take-out. In the evening, he watched some TV or prepared his classes.On Friday, he went to the pub with some friends and played football on Sunday.  A very simple life for a simple man. Nothing that could explain the S rank.

  


Gwaine finally landed on the covered playground’s roof and waited for Percival to finish his classes.

  


He saw Merlin, one of the other teacher with whom Percival seemed to be friend, cross the courtyard. He finished early as his pupils finished the day with their gym class. At first, Gwaine had thought he could have been the one for Percival but it would have been too simple for a S raked target.

  


An hour later, the courtyard was packed with kids. Percival wasn’t hard to spot. He was tall, athletic. Gwaine had to admit he was one of his most handsome target up to now.

  


Gwaine flew to the plane tree on the other side of the courtyard to be close to his target who was talking with parents like he did nearly every day. The parents were another lead to follow for Gwaine. 

  


Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, though and Percival didn’t seem to pay more attention to someone.

  


Gwaine sighed. He wanted to beat Elyan in the rankings but this mission was starting to take him too long.

  


When all the kids had finally left the school, Percival went to his classroom to retrieve his things and left, too. 

  


Gwaine followed as Percival walked to the Tube station. 

  


That’s when everything went out of hands. Percival crossed the road and didn’t see the car that turned in the street, just a little too fast.

  


Gwaine knew he wasn’t supposed to intervene in the mortals’ lives more than shooting his arrows but he didn’t even think before he plunged toward his target and pushed him on the kerb, out of the car’s path.

  


Gwaine knew that the sensation of being pushed like that without seeing anything would be strange for Percival but the fear of what could’ve happened would probably make him forget about it.

  


Gwaine didn’t expected what happened then, as he lay above Percival, on the kerb, people looking in their direction, the car braking and stopping a few meters away.

  


“Who are you?” Percival asked, looking directly at Gwaine.

  


“You can see me ? ”

  


“You have wings?”

TBC


End file.
